


I Only Ever Cared For You

by sapphictitan



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Because I am in Denial, F/M, Fluffy Ending, I declare this CANON, Post-The Death Cure, an alternate title could be: im in denial, fluffy thomesa, i love thomesa okay, my feelings were hurt so im fixing it, teresa lives!, thomesa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphictitan/pseuds/sapphictitan
Summary: Teresa makes the jump





	I Only Ever Cared For You

“Thomas jump!” Vince yelled out. To Teresa’s relief, Thomas made it. She now knew what love meant. She cared about Thomas more than she could ever care about herself. She always did. The sight of him safe on the berg was enough for her, she didn’t care what happened now.   
“Teresa! Jump now you don’t have much time!” Brenda informed as Thomas lay watching the girl below intently, wishing for her safety. Teresa didn’t know what to do. Obviously she should jump, be with Thomas, the same Thomas who had just kissed her harshly and passionately, a kiss she never thought she would experience again. In the moment they both thought they were doomed, he wanted to make sure he did that one final time.  
Teresa made up her mind.  
With all the force she could manage, she hauled herself off of the edge of the building that was seconds away from crumbling under her feet. Vince caught her wrist in a strong hold before she could’ve fell to a tragic demise. She rolled her way next to Thomas, who was having his wound looked at by Brenda and Jorge. She took his large hand in hers, and their eyes met once again, Thomas’ filled with the most admiration she had ever seen.  
“...You made it.” He smiled weakly as he enveloped her hand with both of his and she stroked his sweating forehead with her free one.  
“Shhhh, you should rest.” Her smile wouldn’t leave her face. They made it-most of them made it. Now she was free from the clutching hands of WCKD and the manipulative Ava Paige, maybe they were free to be happy. Happy together like they were always meant to be. Even though the world was still running rampant with the flare, they would all make most of the time they had one day at a time.  
“Stay with me?” He asked sleepily as his eyes started slipping, yet his grip staying firm.  
“Always.”  
***  
Thomas awoke with a shock in a shack he did not recognise. His wound was patched up and he was clean, wearing fresh clothes. He discovered he was on the shore of a beautiful beach, waves crashing on the golden sands. A camp had been set up and was thriving. How long was he asleep? Making his way closer, he beheld a sight for sore eyes. All of his remaining friends eating...and laughing. Real laughs. Real happiness. He saw her. God she was so beautiful. Teresa was wearing a simple grey tshirt and her hair was hanging naturally, but the sight of her was enough to make Thomas thought maybe he was dead. Dead and in heaven and in love. His breath caught in the back of his throat as she noticed him, her face signalling a million different emotions at once. She abandoned whatever she was doing as they started racing for one another, catching each other in an earth-shattering embrace, whispering everything they had held back from saying for all these years.  
“I love you, so much. Always have.”  
“I know, I love you too, through everything. I only ever cared for you.” Tears were escaping freely down both of their faces as their foreheads touched, inches away from each other, just like the night on the roof.  
“C’mere” he grumbled as he pulled her closer, closing the gap between them, their lips lost in each others. Gasping for breath in between but neither would dare let up, afraid of losing one another once again.  
“C’mon love birds, Thomas gotta eat.” Minho came over and hit Thomas’ shoulder, causing Thomas and Teresa to come apart and chuckle.  
***  
That night, Thomas, Teresa, Frypan and Brenda watched as Minho carved their fallen friends name into the rock. Newt. They all sobbed freely, mourning he who had fallen unfortunately.  
“I wish he was still here.” Thomas wrapped his arm around Teresa’s waist, wiping the moisture from his cheeks.  
“He is.” Frypan consoled them all, Newt would always be there.  
Afterwards, Minho gave Thomas the necklace Newt gifted him in that painful time. It contained a letter that reduced Thomas to tears once again.  
Seeing him so broken down, Teresa made her way over to her boyfriend and recommended they both go to bed.  
***  
Waking up with the space next to her now vacant, no longer resting her head on his chest, Teresa sat up confused, wondering where her safe haven had wandered off to. She noticed Thomas standing by the edge of the waves, looking lost in his own mind. She made her way to him and linked her arms through his and rested her head on his shoulder. Thomas was looking at something. The serum she gave him. Not wanting to relive that chapter of their lives, she reached down and closed his hand, and he put it back in his pocket. Finally, he turned to her and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.  
“Good morning.” He smiled.  
“Morning.” Teresa’s eyes were now fixed on the waves as Thomas studied her, never wanting to forget her face. “What?” She giggled as she realised she was being stared at and tried to turn away. Her chin was caught by Thomas’ gentle fingers and pulled towards him, another sweet kiss meeting her lips, gladly returned.  
“Forever?” Thomas asked.  
“Forever.” Teresa replied.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so basically i wrote this because im depressed and love thomesa. that roof kiss had my bones shaking i wanted to scream. im in denial so this is now canon teresa is alive and is in reciprocated love with thomas thanks. also i wrote this in 10 minutes with no major editing so gucci


End file.
